ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage
Sage is a wise wizard living in a separated part of Ledgerdomain. He released Gwen from her cursed necklace and resurrect Spellbinder in Perfection has no age, Ben 10: Alien Alliance. He's one of the strangest allies of Ben. Description Sage is a old man, who's wearing a blue coat. He have two three-part shoulder plates in the same blue and with green lines. He wears mystical red jewelry on most parts of his clothing. He also wears a giant head and always carries a giant staff. This old wooden staff is possessed with large jewels in the same color of the rest. He believes there's no differents between dark arts and white arts. He's also sometimes inhumane and has a sadistic sense of responsiblity. He doesn't care what happened with the knowledge he provides. Origins Sage was an old druid from the Roman time. When he found a young boy, he kidnapped him for a cruel experiment. He granted the boy with nearly immortality. He used a substance, he called The Blood of Diagon and cursed the boy to life as long as the Diagon lives or until he died at the hands of the latter. Believing Diagon would never return, he though to have created the first immortal. The boy was George. This until the Roman governor Cassus Opis discovered the dark art of the druid. He commanded a soldier called Irichlos to execute the druid for this. Irichlos quickly found the druid but instead of executing, they stoke a deal. Irichlos asked the druid to leave Earth. In exchange, the druid would be granted with limitless power, magical abilities far greater that what he ever could have hold possible and at last immortality. He sented the druide to Ledgerdomain. After wandering through the mystical place, the druid was starting to lose faith in the words of the strange man. This, until he met himself, an older version of his himself. He, Sage, brought his younger self to a gate: The Hyperion Gate. The druid traveled to the past of Ledgerdomain and years later he has learned so much, he even forgot his own name. From then on, he was Sage. He became immortal and created his servant. Hunderd years later he met up with the strange man that had sent him to this world. He recognized him but the young Irichlos didn't recognize him for some reason. He trained him in the magical arts and makes immortal (He doesn't age). The only thing he had to do in return, was to find the Druid Asroth and send him to Ledgerdomain. Everything would be clear in time. Thousand years later, he was visited by a Geochelone Aerio. He searched the source of magical knowledge. Sage decided to train him. To feed the curiosity of his apprentice, he told him about the Alpha Rune. Everything he wants to know, will be shown as he finds the Alpha Rune. He knew the risks and protected his domain from the influence of his apprentice: Adwaita. After the defeat of Adwaita, a young girl with white hair visited him with the question to help her revive her father. He asked her for what costs. She told him that she was prepared to do everything. He learned her the dark arts and since his domain was protected by his ancient spell, he was safe. In Perfection has no age, he helped Gwen after Ben defeated him. He also gives Charmcaster the oppurtunity to be reunited with her father. The only thing she had to do was defeat Gwen and take her place. She refuses and succeeds for his test. He reunited her with her father. Powers and Abilities Sage is one of the strongest magical creatures ever lived. After thousand years of training he's nearly as powerful as a fully trained Anodite. He's immortal and can travel through time. He's also a master in the white and dark arts. Weaknesses He's immoral and sadistic. He likes to test people and let them participate in inhumain experiments Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2: *Perfection has no age (First Appearance) Category:Allies Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Heroes/Allies) Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes